


Cheap fight/Грошовая ссора

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В любых ссорах, помимо очевидных минусов, есть еще и плюсы. Например, жаркий примирительный секс.<br/>Арт от Уточки_Канешна (http://utinoe.diary.ru/): http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/8/4/2884430/78052895.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap fight/Грошовая ссора

\- Ты эгоист, Тилль, смирись с этим. Можешь говорить все, что угодно, но это так и есть.  
\- Ты замолчишь или нет?  
Я уже не помню, из-за чего мы начали ссориться. Уверен, что это была какая-нибудь ерунда, вроде «ты опять просыпал сигаретный пепел на сиденье в машине» или «зачем ты так сказал?». Я даже не могу вспомнить, кто из нас начал ссору, кто из нас первым упрекнул другого в чем-то. Подозреваю, что я, но это уже не имеет никакого значения. Скандал набирал обороты и катился, как снежный ком.  
Ни для кого не секрет, что никакого человека нельзя назвать идеальным, даже если ты его очень любишь. Просто благодаря этой любви, ты на многое закрываешь глаза. Но рано или поздно наступает критический момент, когда сил на то, чтобы держать глаза закрытыми, у тебя не остается. И ты взрываешься. Из-за какой-нибудь несущественной ерунды ты выливаешь на своего любимого все, что накипело, все, на что ты обижался, высказываешься от и до. И тут же выясняется, что и ты далеко не идеален, что у твоей половинки тоже есть что сказать о твоем скверном характере.   
Сначала я просто на него ворчал. Высказывал все накипевшее. О том, что мне не хватает его внимания, о том, что он себя ведет со мной ужаснейшим образом, что он плюет на то, что я чувствую…Тилль молча слушал, потом высказал свою точку зрения, заключающуюся в основном в том, что это я во всем виноват со своим истеричным характером, и весь конструктивизм нашей беседы покатился к черту. Я от таких претензий в ответ стал банально оскорблять его на уровне начальной школы. Он только хмурится и сопит носом как рассерженный бородавочник. И снова молчит. Как же меня бесит, когда он молчит и уходит от разговора…Я не забываю сказать ему и об этом.   
Мы едем в его автомобиле, он за рулем, и мне приходится постоянно пихать его локтем в бок, потому что он вдавил педаль газа в пол, и я чувствую, что каждый следующий поворот может стать последним. Я сержусь и на это. Я понимаю, что уже давно пора закрыть рот, но не могу. Я хочу, чтобы он извинился! И плевать, что я уже не помню, за что именно.  
\- Мне надоело с тобой спорить, замолчи, - наконец-то, всего-то десять минут моего монолога заставили его заговорить.  
Я хочу ответить ему, но он жмет по тормозам так резко, что я по инерции всем телом подаюсь вперед, и рефлекторно выкидываю руки перед собой. Я в очередной раз называю его придурком и выхожу из машины на темную улицу. Мы приехали к дому, где находится наша съемная квартира, потому что рассчитывали трахаться, а не ссориться.   
\- Я не пойду туда, - твердо заявляю я, но Тилль меня особо не спрашивает. Он хватает меня за запястье и волочет за собой в подъезд. На наше счастье, было уже слишком поздно для сторонних наблюдателей.   
Несмотря на мое сопротивление, он затаскивает меня на третий этаж и с такой силой стукает ключом о замочную скважину, что лязг стоит на весь дом. У него дрожит рука от злости, так что ключ попадает в отверстие не сразу. Я знаю, что довел его до предела и виноват в том, что из-за мелочи начался скандал, но гордость и упрямство сильнее здравого смысла.   
\- Криворукий, - я говорю это уже совершенно автоматически. Даже подумать не мог, что это окажется последней каплей.  
Я скидываю туфли и направляюсь в гостиную, чтобы через нее пройти в ванную, но не успеваю этого сделать. Я чувствую, как на моем плече тисками сжимается огромная ладонь Тилля, и я, как тряпичная кукла, обмякаю. Резко, против своей воли, поворачиваюсь на сто восемьдесят градусов. Я даже не успеваю толком посмотреть на него. От резкого толчка в плечи внизу живота все опускается, как в детстве на карусели «Сюрприз». Моя спина глухим шлепком встречается со стеной. Тилль хватает меня за рубашку на груди, сжимает ее пальцами и вдавливает меня кулаками в стену, как будто хочет меня с ней сравнять. Я жмурюсь от удара и вслепую отмахиваюсь от него руками, хочу выпутаться из захвата, но он крепко меня держит и встряхивает так, что мой затылок стукается о стенку. Кажется, я ударил его по лицу. Я слышу только его разгневанное сопение и треск рвущихся в подмышках швов рубашки. Мне не страшно, я просто хочу, чтобы это все прекратилось.   
\- Ты доволен?! Ты своего добился?! Я тебя спрашиваю!   
Он кричит мне в лицо так, что я чувствую резкие горячие потоки воздуха из его рта у себя на коже. Я медленно открываю глаза и смотрю на него. Прямо в глаза. Чувствую, что хмурюсь – еще бы. Тилль смотрит на меня в ответ. Его испещренный волнами морщин лоб становится вдруг гладким.  
Наверное, в этот момент мы оба поняли, что мы поругались из-за ерунды и все равно друг друга любим, хоть и ведем себя иногда как порядочные свиньи. Если любишь, можно ведь закрыть на мелочи глаза?  
Пальцы на моей рубашке постепенно разжимаются, а я перестаю хмуриться. Еще несколько мгновений мы смотрим друг на друга. Тилль глубоко вздыхает, и я чувствую, как кончики его пальцев скользят по моей шее и смыкаются на затылке. Я перестаю упираться руками в его грудь, поднимаю их выше и обнимаю за плечи, снова закрыв глаза.   
Он запрокидывает мою голову и проводит языком, всей поверхностью, по моему кадыку и подбородку. Его острая щетина прижимается к моей влажной от слюны коже, проходится по ней с тихим, шипящим звуком, оставляя мелкие царапины. Я чувствую его губы на моей щеке, инстинктивно, с закрытыми глазами, подаюсь своими навстречу. Тилль отнимает у меня инициативу в поцелуе, буквально вгрызается в мои губы, а его горячий язык ловко проскальзывает в рот, завлекая мой язык присоединиться. Отрывается от меня он только тогда, когда дышать становится совсем нечем. Едва я успеваю перевести дыхание, как оказываюсь подхваченным на руки, еще через секунду – лежу на ковре посредине гостиной. Я, наконец, открываю глаза, и вижу Тилля, нависающего надо мной. В его взгляде я читаю хорошо знакомое мне желание. Он снова, совершенно неожиданно, хватает меня за грудки, я охаю и хватаю его за руки:  
\- Тилль…!  
\- Тихо, - он крепче сжимает ладонями мою рубашку и резким движением своих мощных рук разрывает ее на мне.  
Я слышу, как покатились разлетевшиеся по всему паркетному полу пуговицы, поворачиваю голову на бок и смотрю, как одна из них, словно собака за своим хвостом, мечется по кругу, пока не замирает. Тилль сдирает с меня тряпки, в которые превратилась моя рубашка, а я смеюсь:  
\- Ты должен мне новую рубашку.  
Он молчит, сосредоточенно разбираясь с моим ремнем на брюках, а я любуюсь тем, как под обтягивающей футболкой напрягаются его мускулы, и выпутываю ноги из штанин. Мы ничего не говорим друг другу, нам это и не нужно. За много лет мы научились понимать друг друга по жестам и взглядам.   
Я лежу перед ним совершенно голый, в мою спину и задницу впиваются ворсинки ковра. Тилль не хочет никаких прелюдий, и я согласен с ним – мы более чем подготовились к сексу, пока ругались. Он расстегивает ширинку на своих брюках и вынимает свой член, который уже успел изрядно напрячься за время нашей возни. Тилль торопится и явно не настроен искать тюбик со смазкой, поэтому хватает меня за ноги под коленями и задирает так высоко, что пола я касаюсь только лопатками. Становится тяжело дышать, и кровь приливает к голове, отчего я краснею - неловкая поза меня не смущает. Он смотрит на меня, улыбается, довольный собой и своей безоговорочной властью надо мной, дразнит меня своим языком, проводя его кончиком то по левой, то по правой ягодице. Ждет, чтобы я попросил, и я слушаюсь.  
\- Тилль, пожалуйста…  
Я слышу его довольное рычание и чувствую, как его умелый язык и губы приникают к моему анусу, обильно покрывая его теплой слюной. Это чертовски приятно, и я не сдерживаю тихого стона.  
Тилль не балует меня такой лаской слишком долго, снова резко опускает меня спиной на колючий ковер и переворачивает на бок, ловко задирает мою ногу на свое плечо, присев над второй как наездник. Мне нравится, всегда нравилось, как он ведет себя со мной, как берет то, что он захочет. Он сплевывает на свою ладонь и пару раз проводит ей по своему члену, пристраивая головку ко мне. Он не может не подразнить меня снова, и медленно, плавно входит в меня лишь на несколько сантиметров, затем снова вынимает член. Он повторяет так несколько раз, смотрит на меня и ждет, чтобы я попросил снова. Я не в настроении ломаться, я слишком перевозбужден.  
\- Тилль, давай…трахни меня уже, - я берусь ладонью за ковер и сжимаю его пальцами.   
Наверное, это звучало грубо, потому что Тилль шлепает меня ладонью по ягодице и входит, плавно, но сразу глубоко, пока не упирается лобком в мое бедро. Я низко, гортанно вскрикиваю и жмурюсь. Это каждый раз немного больно. Он успокаивает меня, водя ладонями по моей ноге, и начинает двигать тазом, сначала медленно, вталкивая каждый сантиметр в меня, как будто напоминая, какой у него большой член, затем все резче, быстрее. Я сильнее задираю ногу, подставляясь ему удобнее, на что он одобрительно произносит свое томное «да» и шлепает меня по заднице снова. Тилль весь сосредоточен на простых движениях, запрокидывает голову и подкатывает глаза, кусает меня за голень на его плече, царапает меня ногтями и заставляет меня стонать во весь голос от удовольствия. Так хорошо, что я даже не обращаю внимания на впивающийся в бок ковер, натирающий кожу от частых толчков Тилля. Я уже почти готов кончить, обхватываю свой член ладонью, но Тилль властно оттаскивает мою руку в сторону, покидает мое тело и опускает ногу, снова переворачивая меня на спину. Он хватает меня за бедра и затаскивает поясницей к себе на колени, наклоняется и накрывает мои открытые губы своими. Я хватаюсь за его спину, всаживая кончики ногтей в распаренную влажную кожу, и жмурюсь, чувствуя его член снова глубоко в себе. Я долго не выдерживаю, ощущаю подступающий оргазм и изнемогающе стону. Тилль знает меня прекрасно, поэтому берет мой член своей большой ладонью и быстро дрочит. Я кусаю его за губу и с глухим вскриком кончаю. На несколько мгновений я отключаюсь от реальности, наслаждаясь этим лучшим на свете ощущением.   
Когда я снова открываю глаза, Тилль проделывает ту же манипуляцию со своим членом. Он смотрит на меня, прикусив свою нижнюю губу и пыхтя от напряжения, рьяно водя ладонью по своему стоящему колом стволу. Затем он замирает и сдавленно, приглушенно стонет. Я вздрагиваю, почувствовав, как на мою кожу выплеснулось его горячее семя. Он закрывает глаза и отпускает меня, ложится на ковер рядом и восстанавливает дыхание.  
Я не знаю, сколько времени мы так лежим. Когда дыхание вновь стало совершенно ровным, а сперма на моем животе покрылась пленкой, Тилль тихо говорит:  
\- Извини меня, Рихард. Мне не стоило тебя так хватать.   
Я улыбаюсь и смотрю на него, повернув голову в его сторону, потом придвигаюсь и касаюсь губами его покрасневшей от удара щеки:  
\- Ты тоже. Но с тебя рубашка.


End file.
